


It's a Classic

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classic Cars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity plans the perfect getaway for Steve. Including getting to drive a car that was only a rich man's dream from his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Classic

[ ](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/micki34/media/Banners/IMG_74311.jpg.html)

::: ::: :::

Tony was sitting next to Pepper sipping on a long island ice tea when he saw - no heard - the rumble of a racing engine coming down Park Avenue toward the tower. Pepper had to grab his arm to keep him from suiting up to take a closer look.

“JARVIS, front entrance cameras.”

On his tablet, he watched the Hot Rod red, 1957 Jaguar XKSS roll up to the side of the building and a blonde wearing large block-out sunglasses, red lipstick that matched her car paint perfectly, got out to stand beside the driver’s door, waiting.

“Tony, who did they come for? Who’s driving?” 

She wasn’t a car enthusiast like her partner but his expression made her more than a little curious. He looked equal parts proud and envious. It was slightly disturbing. She tried to lean in to take a look at what he was studying so intently. He gave up watching through the small device and got up to leaned over the balcony where he could see the road below. 

Pepper picked up the tablet he'd left behind in his lounge chair. “She’s here for Steve. It must be Felicity,” she surmised, watching the the footage. “It’s the only time I’ve seen her wear pants outside the gym. I love those shorts, she looks fantastic.”

::: ::: :::

Steve had his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and dropped it into the almost nonexistent space behind the seats. “Wow, she’s a beauty. Kay’s got great taste.”

Felicity nodded, smiling at him widely. She tossed him the keys, which he snagged effortlessly and she rounded the car to greet him on the passenger side. “She’s yours to drive for the weekend. Think you can handle her?”

The modern display in the dash that was obviously an aftermarket addition sprung to life. “Rogers, you dent her, damage the gearbox or the clutch and you’ll find you haven’t seen true horror or pain yet. Believe me, son, there’s a whole world in New York that you’ve never experienced and I’ll be more than delighted to show it to you. I’d have to Neutralize you after of course but you get the gist. I’m trusting you, Rogers.”

Steve gulped but closed his hands firmly around the keys before shooting an apprehensive look at Felicity. Her answering smile and her arm threading through his, chased all his doubts away. He glanced back and met Kay’s narrowed stare without betraying any nervousness. “I’ll take the very best care of both your girls, sir. That’s a promise.”

Felicity kissed his cheek and wiped away the bright smudge of lipstick it left on his skin. “Sorry,” she murmured. Not really sorry.

Loud energy discharge and a heavy thunk sounded nearby and they knew that they were about to welcome, unexpected company.

“You have to let me drive this baby.”

“No, they don’t, Mr. Stark.”

“Sorry, gramps but it’s on my property and possession is 9/10ths of the law.” Tony turned to Felicity. “Honey, you know I’m good for it and I wouldn’t dream of harming a classic.”

“Tony, you’re my boss and I think you’re brilliant, but honestly, I wouldn’t trust you with my computer much less a car that doesn't belong to me.”

“But you’re letting Capsicle drive?" he asked incredulously, his face betraying his hurt feelings. "How do you know he even knows how to use stick? He’s never even owned a car before.”

“Stark, step away from the vehicle.” Felicity knew from the warning tone in Kay’s voice that things were about to get messy and urged Steve to step back from the car with a gentle push against his chest.

“Sorry, Agent. No can do.” Tony retracted his hand armor and reverently ran his hand over the rear of the car.

“I warned you.” 

The car set out a pulse that raced through Tony’s fingertips and Iron Man was out for the count on the asphalt.

Felicity lifted her sunglasses, pushed them into her hair and eyed her cousin warily. “Kay, do I need to disable the MiB lo-jack software or are you going to behave? You said you were okay with this.”

“Have I mentioned lately that your friends are giving me gray hair?”

Felicity snorted and shot him a pointed look. “I thought it was all gray already? Love you too, Uncle Kay. Goodbye,” she said leaning in to turn off the call display. “You’ve grown on him, you know that right?” she said grabbing Steve’s shirt collar and straightening it. She was seriously tempted to drag him in for a kiss but she knew how overly amorous public displays of affection made him uncomfortable. So she settled for a super quick peck on the lips. 

He was still looking a little shell shocked when she went over to check Tony and there was a telltale bit of color across his cheekbones as he absently followed her.

Felicity slapped Tony lightly on the cheek. “Earth to Tony.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open. “Whoa. What happened? Oh, hey Felicity.”

“Word from the wise, proceed with caution around Uncle Kay. He might look harmless but he’s been in the hero business since we were all in diapers. Okay not Steve, but you get the idea okay?”

Tony stumbled a bit as he got to his feet. “That’s just mean.”

Felicity patted him consolingly. Once she was sure he was steady, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. “If you’re a good boy and you spoil Pepper this weekend, I may or may not tell you where there’s a secret stash of MiB weapons.”

Tony’s eyes widened and Steve frowned. Tony looked like Christmas had come early. “You can bet I can keep my end of that deal, Ms. Smoak. You better not be yanking my chain.”

Felicity gave him a wink over her shoulder as she slid into the vacant seat, with Steve closing her door for her. “I figure it’s your Dad’s legacy. We’ll talk about it when I get back.”

Tony nodded and once he was sure he had his legs back, his helmet thunk-ed into place and he took off for the roof again.

Steve slotted the key in the ignition and turned to Felicity. “How long have you been planning this? I know Kay’s not that fond of me and there were only 16 of these cars ever sold.”

“There would have been none if it wasn’t for Kay’s dad stopping a fire-breathing alien from leveling the manufacturing plant.”

“Felicity, it’s his father’s car,” Steve asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

“Steve,” she said grabbing his hand and putting it firmly on the shift. “It’s been sitting in the garage for the past two years. Uncle Kay has been meaning to drive it but he’s been too busy with work. It’s a car that’s made to ride the road. It’s criminal to have it collecting dust. Start the baby already, will you. Trust me, once you feel the engine, you’re going to forget we even had this conversation.”

Steve took a steadying breath and did as he was told. They weren’t even a block from the Avengers tower before he was smiling. His girlfriend was absolutely right. And bless her, he’d just fallen in love with her even more.

As they sped down the highway out of the city, he knew this weekend away was exactly what he needed to get his mind off everything. He glanced at the woman in the passenger seat, her unbound blonde hair whipping out behind her hair, her face tilted up to catch the afternoon sun. Her red full lips were a stark contrast to her pale creamy skin and he gulped as his eyes travelled lower following the curve of her chin and the slender column of her throat leading to the scoop neckline of her forest green halter top. She always looked fantastic, she was a very classy dresser but today, she looked extra alluring. Maybe it was the color of her shirt. Green was a perfect color against her skin and her blue-green eyes. They always seemed to sparkle when she wore green. 

“So does green, mean green light?” he asked thickly. A rented beach house on the coast, the priceless roadster, the ultra mini khaki shorts and the backless wonder, he was old, not dead or that thick-skulled.

“Captain, if this signal didn’t penetrate past those old school road blocks then I was going to have to resort to drastic measures.”

Steve let out a short laugh but in his head he was sweating. So this was it. No pressure. At least they wouldn’t be in a tower surrounded by superheroes, some with sensitive hearing.

The hand on his knee made him almost grind a gear. He flashed her a smile and then trained his eyes back on the road. It wasn’t a short drive. He had plenty of time to mentally prep for this. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t worked running through various game plans in his head since the shower incident already, he’d been waiting for the right time. Waiting for her cue. This was it. His heart told him they would survive this and it was going to be everything he dreamed it would be. His head was freaking out.

He felt her lips against his jaw and he didn’t fight the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, he told his brain to chill out. This was Felicity. She was his new path. They’d be in this together. And so far, it had been pretty darn amazing.


End file.
